


Music

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [27]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen, Music, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Mirage comes up with this 'ingenious' idea of putting on a music show with all of the Legends.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 8





	Music

"Did I hear you right? Ya wanna have a show on the last Saturday of this month? Boy, if I didn't know ya, I woulda thought you was crazy. Good thing I already know you is." Lifeline shook her head at the Legend, more perplexed than she usually was. 

Mirage came up with this 'ingenious' idea of having a music show, just the Legends, for everyone's enjoyment. ‘It'll be like karaoke night, but better!’ He exclaimed. He knew everyone could play an instrument, so it was just a matter of collecting everyone to agree to play it on a stage. It was their choice as to whether or not they were going to play individually or collectively. He wanted to form a kind of pop-rock group, something he knew a few of the Legends didn’t want a part in, which was fine with him. More music he could play. But he also wanted to play “The Inch Worm” to pay homage to his mom. 

As he was still rough around the edges when it came to the piano, he sought the others to see if any of them were skilled in the art. Apparently Revenant and Caustic were the prime teachers, having caught them playing their heart out in the middle of the night on the only grand piano that the compound owned. When they caught him peeping in on their playing, surprisingly, both of them were more than happy to teach the trickster, though each had their own way of playing the instrument. 

He managed to recruit Lifeline, Octane, Loba, and Bangalore, for his band. He’ll have to owe them some favors now but all in the greater good of fun. All of the Legends wanted a moment to play by themselves, to let others enjoy the music that they liked. But where’s the fun if everyone is by themselves? So he had made the ingenious list of the bands and who would go first. All the individuals would be at the end, to let loose all of the pent up energy with some group playing. Within a month’s time, it was the show and he swore it had felt like a week had gone by. As he arranged all of the placements of the instruments, the others started to set up the small placement of chairs and snacks. 

Octane had managed to make some dips that were actually edible and delicious, much to everyone’s surprise. Probably because Lifeline kept an eye on him but he would deny it was her supervision that stopped him from putting anything extra in it. Bloodhound brought their homemade cheese and meats for some crackers that Mirage provided. They had warned the trickster that some of it might be a little too spicy for his tastes. Mirage brushed it off and stuck a whole stack in his mouth before running to the punch bowl and dumping copious amounts of the liquid to quench his burning tongue. They chuckled as they watched him dirty his lips red with the juice. There were a few more things that the Legends brought, like Bangalore’s fudge, Gibby’s mini wieners, and Path’s banana pudding that were all placed on the table for everyone’s enjoyment. By the time everything was settled down and set up, Mirage took a spot upon the makeshift stage as MC for the night.

“Good evening, beautiful Legends! It is I, your host, Elliot Witt, or rather, Mirage. Hehe, I would like to welcome you all here for a night of your lives as we all perform some amazing music for everyone to hear. And thank you, everyone, for showing up. I know some of you might be uncomfortable about sharing your talents but know that I find all of you fan-fant-fanta-awesome! Now, without further ado, let’s start with some calming classical music this evening.”

Path, Revenant, and Wattson walked on the stage while Wraith and Caustic were in the background, planning to join the trio after the first song. They started with ‘Swan Lake’, Path on the cello and Wattson on the flute, both eyeing the simulacrum as he was leading on the violin. Soon it built into a more complicated piece as Caustic started playing on the piano and Wraith joined on her clarinet. As they were finishing up, it somehow turned into ‘Bad Guy’ as the other Legends started to jump on the stage and take their instruments to play the next lineup.

It went into country, metal, punk-rock, rock, pop, and pop-rock before the individual pieces started showing up. They were having a great time, showing off their musical prowess without the constant threat of being attacked in a bloodsport. Mirage put himself as the last player because he saved the best for last, serenading the others with ‘The Inch Worm’, thanking his mom for having taught him this piece. As he played the last note, they applauded and cheered for the trickster and for each other, giving praise on the playing and choices in songs.

“I gotta say, you put up one hell of a show, amigo.” Octane acknowledged Mirage as he hopped off the stage.

“You actually did good, old man.” Crypto chuckled as Mirage cast a glare.

“Yes, hopefully, we would showcase our skills once more next month?” Bloodhound approached the three, a glint reflecting off their goggles.

“Yeah guys! If you wanna do this again next month, I don’t see why not.”

“I don’t mind it, it kinda drowns out the voices for once.” Wraith smirked.

“Alright, another music show next month!” Gibby whooped, the others joining him.

Mirage had to admit, even if they were tested day in and day out with guns, it didn’t hurt to have some musical fun in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's music and I had already done something like this for "Noise" but, oh well. You can say that this builds off of that, with all of the Legends playing on an instrument and showcasing their skills to their friends.  
> Feedback is fantastic! 💓 Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 🥰


End file.
